Coming to Terms
by Gymnast204
Summary: Daisy's death anniversary is nearing.DM.Rated for dark themes and language.Chapter 8 here. Inprogress revision!. NEW REVISED CHAPTERS 1, 2, 3!
1. nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead Like Me or anything related to Dead Like Me. Just this story.

1. Reviews: more reviews, more chapters simple as that. Constructive criticism is welcome. But only if it is constructive.

Chapter summary: Daisy has a nightmare as the anniversary of her death nears. Here we go!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Cut! That's a scene people!"

A short, brown haired man wearing a checkered tweed suit, puffed his cigar as he adjusted a film reel inside a large tripod camera.

"Okay everyone, lets do scene twenty-two, the one we rehearsed all yesterday. Wait just a moment." He stopped and looked at the two actors on the scene, deep in thought.

"Gable, you need to move over to the left a little bit. Great. No, not you Miss Adair, you just stay where you are . . . no, wait. There is still something not quite right here." He snapped his fingers.

"I got it now! Gable we need to find a shorter hat for you." Said the cigar smoking producer. He walked over and took the hat off Clark Gable's head and threw it to a crew member off the set.

"That hat hid your eyes. Simply will not suffice." He said as he shook his head. He motioned to Daisy and said,

"Miss Adair?" She did not look up. She was too busy inspecting her new manicure to hear him.

"Daisy Adair!" said the man a little louder. She looked up. He continued speaking.

"Miss Adair, would you mind going downstairs to costume storage and get a shorter hat?"

"Yes, sir." She replied. She started to walk toward the stairs, lifting up her long dress so she wouldn't trip. As she was keeping an eye on the front of her dress, she didn't look up to see where she was going, and couldn't avoid the collision with a woman near the top of the stairs.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss . . . I'm sorry but what is your name?" Asked the woman.

"Daisy, Daisy Adair. Do you work with the stage crew?" asked Daisy.

"Yes, yes that's right, the stage crew.. Sorry about bumping into you, I reckon I should have paid more attention. Are you hurt, Miss Adair?" Asked the woman

"No. I'm ok. Sorry, but I have no time to chat. I must to go to costumes and get a new hat. The director is so tempermental. You know how it is. Anyways, it was nice meeting you." With that, Daisy turned and started down the stairs. The strange woman reached out and touched Daisy's shoulder. Daisy stopped and turned around. But the woman was nowhere to be seen. Daisy shivered and continued on.

Daisy lifted her poofy victorian style dress as she walked down the old wooden stairwell. She stopped halfway down and sniffed the air and scrunched her face.

"Eww! What is that _horrid_ stench?"

She shrugged it off and continued down to the dingy basement. Once in the basement she looked around. No one else was there. The basement itself was small. Not half as big as the upstairs area of the theater was. A single yellow lightbulb hung from the ceiling conveying the many dust-covered objects scattered around the messy basement. Daisy covered her nose with her dress.

'Smells like something burning. I'll have to tell the cleaning crew when I get back upstairs.' She thought to herself. Daisy spotted the little door to the costume room. She walked over and turned the brass knob. It wouldn't turn. She jiggled the door and knob. It clicked and creaked inwards, opening all the way. She walked into the room which was filled with dresses, suits, hats, and shoes of all types.

She coughed. This is definitely where the smell was coming from Daisy saw smoke coming from around the corner. This caught her immediate attention. She walked around the corner. She gasped. A costume rack had caught fire! The fire was spreading quickly, and upon a slight closer inspection, Daisy noticed a broken kerosene lamp at the foot of the flamming rack. Daisy dropped the hat she was holding and made a panicked run for the door. She was almost there but she tripped over her dress. As she fell, she reached out for something to grab onto. Nothing was there to break her fall, and in the process she knocked the door closed when her hand hit the side of it.

Daisy scrambled to her feet and grabbed the brass knob to open the door but it did not turn. She tried again. Nothing. With a scream of frustration she used all of her weight to shake the knob. She felt something come loose in her petite hand. The brass doorknob had broken off completely.

"NO!" she shrieked, as she desperately clawed at the crack between the door and the doorframe. It was getting hot, fast, in the room. Too hot for Daisy. Each breath drew waves of searing heat and smoke into her lungs, causing her to cough. She looked over her shoulder. Her blue eyes grew wide as she saw that the fire was not far away from her. Fifteen feet at most.

"HELP ME!" she screamed as she pounded on the door with her fists. The fire bell started to ring. Daisy heard the commotion of people yelling and running above her. For an instant there was a flicker of hope. 'Maybe they will find me and let me out!' she thought. But that hope died instantly when she no longer heard noise above her, nor anyone coming down the stairs to her rescue. They forgot her.

"No! No! NO! I'M STILL IN HERE! HELP ME!" she shrieked as loud as she could manage in the smoke-filled room. Daisy looked behind her. The scorching flames were now less than ten feet away from her. She pounded on the door again using all the strength she could muster, bruising her hands and wrists with the force of her desperation of each pound on the door. Futile efforts. No one was coming. No one was going to come, and she knew it. A thick black wall of smoke engulfed her body, smothering her. This was it. The realization hit her hard. This was how she, Daisy Adair, was going to die. The heat was now unbearable. Daisy slid down to the floor, She did not want to die this way. She wanted to die surrounded by loved ones . . . and her true love. Tears now ran down her cheeks. She uttered choked sobs between ragged coughing and gagging from the deadly blanket of black smoke that surrounded her as she thought to herself.

'Why has no one ever loved me?'

Then everything stopped. Daisy Adair died.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Daisy awoke with a start. Her breathing coming in quick shaky gasps. Her cheeks were wet with a mixture of tears and perspiration. She put a trembling hand to her eyes and breathed deeply trying to calm herself, but still not able to shake the feeling of dread that remained deep in the pit of her stomach. George opened the door and ran in. The teenager was half asleep and frantic.

"Daisy?! What's wrong? I heard you screaming!!"

Not trusting her own voice, Daisy just shook her head keeping her hand to her eyes and bowed her head as two fresh tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Daisy?" said George putting a hand on Daisys shoulder. Her voice, softer now, was filled with concern for her friend.

"Go back to bed Georgia. It was just a nightmare." Whispered Daisy.

"Ok. . . do you need anything? Glass of water or. . . anything?"

Daisy shook her head. George looked at her, knowing very well it was more than the average nightmare, Daisy never had nightmares. But George also knew there was nothing more she could do. She walked out of the room and closed the door quietly behind her.

Daisy heard the low murmur of voices as George spoke with Mason out in the hallway. She glanced at her clock-radio. **4:30am** it blinked. Daisy sniffed and wiped her eyes. She looked at the calender. In three short days it will be her death anniversary. Which, unfortunately for Daisy, meant more nightmares to come.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's note: I've revised numerous spelling errors and grammatical errors in this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, placing a review is only a short click away, and GREATLY appreciated!!


	2. The waffle Haus

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but the story.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Writer's block and school got in the way. Please read and review! This might turn into a Daisy/Mason or a George/Mason in later chapters. And as a note. We will pretend that George's car has a backseat(I forget if it does or not let's pretend it does).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisy and George sat in the red car and waited for Mason to come out of the house so they could go to Der Waffle Haus. They were already running late. George spoke up impatiently.

"What the hell is taking him so goddamn long!"

"I don't know Georgia, he just takes his time." Answered Daisy as she touched up her make-up, using the rearview mirror to see.

Just then Mason ran out the front door. "I call shotgun!" he said as he climbed into the backseat of the car.

"Umm, Mason?"

"Yes, Georgie girl?" asked Mason as he pulled on his seatbelt.

"'Shotgun', usually means the front seat."

"Oh fuck off, since when?" asked Mason disbelievingly.

"Since forever. Now let's go. We're already late because of you!" Said George as she pulled out of the driveway.

Daisy, George, and Mason walked into Der Waffle Haus, they were greeted with the familiar sounds of the bell over the door, and the yodelling music that sounded throughout the little restaurant. The trio walked over and sat down in the booth where Roxy and Rube were sitting.

"Rube, When someone yells shotgun they mean the backseat, right?" Mason spoke up.

"Jesus, Mason will you just shut the fuck up?! You have been going on about that the whole fucking ride here!" exasperated George.

Rube looked at George and then back to Mason and said, "Mason the term 'shotgun' implies the front seat of a vehicle. Not the back seat." Said Rube.

"But why the fuck can't it be the back seat of a _veeeehicle_?" he whined, putting emphasis on the last word and making a face at Rube.

"Because it just is Now I have assignments for everyone." He took the elastic off his little brown leather book and pulled out four post-its. Kiffany came over to the booth.

"What can I do for you today?" she asked as she flipped over a new paper on her notepad.

"I'll have an oatmeal with raisins, and an orange juice" said George

"I'll have a green tea please Kiffany." Said Daisy

"Nothing to eat with that?" asked Kiffany

Daisy shook her head. "Not today, thanks."

"I'll have a Mexican waffle and a coffee." Said Roxy

Kiffany looked at Mason.

"Anything for you?" she asked

"No Kiffany I had a rather big breakfa-"

George interrupted him "Mason. You ate half of a chocolate chip cookie."

"Well I'm not particularly hungry this morning Georgie." He looked back up to Kiffany and said "Nothing for me thanks."

"I'll have a belgium waffle with a side order of hash browns, toast, and some extra, extra crispy bacon." Said Rube. Kiffany nodded and walked off. Daisy pulled out a mirror and lipstick out of her purse, and then started to redo her make-up.

"How many times are you going to do that?" asked George.

"Do what?"

"Your make-up. You already did it fifteen minutes ago in the car!"

"Well Georgia that is what you do with make-up, you keep fixing it so it stays perfect!"

"Whatever."

"I don't know about you guys but I have a long day ahead of me and I need some fucking coffee." Said Roxy impatiently as she looked at her post-it.

Minutes later, Kiffany came back with the orders for everyone. As they ate, Mason drummed his fingers on the table loudly, ignoring annoyed glances from everyone around him.

"Give it a break will you Mason?" Roxy said.

"Well what the fuck else can I do besides watching you all eat?? I'm fucking bored!"

"Then find something else to entertain yourself, you're not a toddler. You know, you don't even have to be here right now!" said Roxy as she poured syrup over her waffle.

Mason rolled his eyes. Then he took out a book of matches, he then lit a match and watched it burn to almost his finger tips before blowing it out. He pulled out a second one and did the same thing. Then he lit a third one.

"Mason do you have to do that at the table?!" Roxy exasperated.

"Jesus Roxy you don't have to be all . . . like that! It's not the end of the fucking world!" Mason said. And without looking, Mason carelessly tossed the lit match onto a pile of napkins by Daisys cup of tea. The napkins caught fire instantaneously. Daisy let out a startled yell and jumped back in her seat. Rube cursed under his breath and put out the flaming napkins by hitting it with a rolled up newspaper.

"What the fuck is your problem Mason?!" hissed Rube.

"I didn't mean to! I-I didn't remember it was still lit!"

"No, of course not." Sneered Rube. "Do me a favour Mason and try not to fuck-up everything you do today. Ok?"

Mason got up angrily and left. Daisy stared at the smoldering napkins, watching the wispy trails left behind by the smoke as it rose into the air. Daisy was suddenly reminded of the sher terror her nightmare had brought her. She could feel her heart beat faster and her breath quicken, images of a large black cloud of smoke surrounding her, the terror she felt when she couldn't escape the dreaded little costume room, the despair and frustration she felt when she realized that no one was coming to her rescue.

Rube noticed Daisy staring, transfixed by the burnt napkins and saw that she was griping the edge of her seat so hard that her knuckles were white.

"Daisy?" he asked. She didn't hear him. "Daisy!" Snapping out of her daze, she looked at him.

"Yes? Oh. I h-have to go. Have to do my reap now." With that, Daisy quickly got up and left. Leaving only Rube, Roxy and George in the booth. Roxy spoke up.

"What is up with her today? She hasn't said more than two words to anyone here, not to mention she didn't pay for her tea, and she didn-"

"Didn't take her post-it with her." Interrupted George as she picked up the forgotten post-it. "And her reap isn't even until this afternoon . . . "

Rube frowned."Well if she isn't going to her reap. Where is she going?"

"I'm not sure. I'll talk to her" said George

"Is there any reason why she is acting so weird today?" asked Roxy.

"Not that I can think of . . . well she had a nightmare last night. Like, it must have been a really bad one, she was shrieking and crying in her sleep. Woke me and Mason up. But she wouldn't tell me anything of it."

George threw a twenty-dollar bill on the table and said that it was to pay for her food and Daisy's tea. She put her jacket on, and then left the waffle house to go and find Daisy.

A/N: Next chapter will be soon. I hope you liked this chapter. Read and Review!!


	3. Breakfast conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Like Me! Never have never will.

Reviews: Thank you so much to everyone who have reviewed my previous chapters! Please read and review this one!

----------------------------------------------------

George walked out of the waffle House holding Daisy's post-it in her hand. Thoughts raced through her head in a frenzy about Daisy's reaction. It was not like Daisy to act so strange. What was going on with her? Why did she freak out over that little fire? Did her behaviour have anything to do with the nightmare that she had last night?

George zippered up her jacket and put her hands in her pockets as a cold gust of wind hit her. It was starting to snow. George looked around for Daisy.But she was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't have gone that far. Besides, she had no way to get home.. Unless of course she walked, which was unlikely.

"Daisy?" George called. No one answered. Another gust of wind and snow hit her.George shivered. She went back into the Waffle House. She walked over to the booth where Roxy and Rube were still sitting. Rube looked up at George and frowned.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"I don't know Rube. I was just out there looking for her if you didn't notice!" She said.

"I noticed." he nodded..

George slid back into the booth. She unzipped her jacket, and put Daisy's Post-it on the table. Just then Daisy walked over to the booth and slid in beside George.

"Where were you?" Asked Rube.

"I went to get a breath of fresh air. The smoke was giving me a bit of a headache." Said Daisy.

"Was it now?" Rube looked at her with a look of skepticism.

"Yes." Daisy, determined, matched his stare with her own, but it quickly faltered and her gaze fell to the table in front of her.

Rube clasped his hands together on the table and looked at George and Roxy.

"George, Roxy. Shouldn't you be getting to your reaps now?" Asked Rube, hinting strongly that they should both leave immediately. They took the hint.

"Yeah. I guess I'd better be going." Said Roxy.

"Yes, I'm going to go and see if Mason's home yet." Said George as she got up out of the booth. "See ya Daisy."

Daisy started to get up as well. "I think I should leave too Rube. Gotta do my reap..do my job."

"Not so fast Daisy. Sit down." Said Rube, motioning with his hand at the seat.

Daisy sighed and sat down. "What is this about?"

"Oh I think you already know." said Rube. "George told me that you had a nightmare last night . And I saw the way you reacted to the fire Mason-"

"So I don't like fires! It's...understandable..all things considered. You wouldn't like fires either! Especially if you had...if-if you.."

Daisy found it difficult to continue her phrase. The lump her throat, and the knot in her stomach made it too difficult to talk. She looked down and shut her eyes against a wave of tears that threatened to shatter her carefully placed composure. Rube reached over and touched her hand reassuringly.

"Daisy, this wouldn't have to do with the fact the your death anniversary is less than two days away would it?" asked Rube.

Daisy's head snapped up to look at him. 'How does he know when my death anniversary is? Does anybody else know?' she thought to herself.

She was at a loss for words. What could she say? She didn't want to say 'yes.'She didn't want anyone else to know. She was tired of having to deal with it year after year. But that's why she bottled her feelings away, she did every year, she wouldn't let her grief get the best of her _this_ year. She was an actress! Nobody else had to know. But she wasn't an idiot. Daisy knew that Rube was smart, and oddly intuitive. So saying 'no' would only show how much it really _was_ affecting her.

Daisy shrugged "I don't know Rube.." She put her jacket on and picked up her purse.

"I-I really have to go." she said, voice barely above a whisper.

"Daisy I want you to take the next few days off. I'll deal with your reaps."

Daisy gave a slight, but grateful smile and nodded. She handed him her post-it, and then left the waffle house.


	4. Another day

**Disclaimer: **for entertainment purposes only! don't own anything.

**Reviews:**. I LOVE reviews! It's plain and simple: more reviews more chapters..sooner! Reviews encourage me and inspire me. Read AND review please!

**A/N:** I've gotten requests from various reviewers to make this a Daisy/Mason. Your opinions matter to me, so I will indeed make it a Daisy/Mason after all. But I'm not going to jump right into it, because I want it to be as realistic as the show. Enjoy! And as a side note, this story will have more chapters coming soon!

The bell on the door of the Waffle Haus chimed as Daisy walked through it. Outside, the air was thick and heavy with snow. The wind whipped a gust of the icy snow into Daisy's face, blinding her.

Beep beep

George honked the horn of her red Mustang. Daisy shielded her eyes against the blowing snow to peer through the blizzard to make out the almost indistinguishable red blur that was the car.

With great effort, she teetered through the five inches of wet freezing snow in her skinny stiletto heels, trying desperately not to slip and fall.

Finally, covered in snow and freezing cold, she made it to the car and got into the passenger side.

"Hi Daisy." George greeted her..

She was shivering, and despite her chattering teeth, Daisy tried her best to answer.

"G-Georgia, I thought that you w-were g-going home to f-f-find M-Mason."

George turned up the heat of the car to try and warm Daisy up.

"Well, I was going to. But I am guessing that he wouldn't be there anyways. Besides, with a blizzard this bad, I couldn't let you walk home. Especially since you have to do a reap. I'll drive you to it."

"I'm not doing it."

George frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not doing it." Daisy stated simply.

Daisy looked at the confused teenager."Rube is taking care of it for me." she said as she searched through her make-up purse

"Why?".

"He just is."

"But why?"

"My, my Georgia, you are such an inquisitive little creature!" Said Daisy as she reapplied her lipstick. "Rube did it because I am good at what I do. Someone in upper management must think I am doing something right, so therefore, I get a day off."

George grinned and rolled her eyes "You are so full of shit Daisy..Now really. What's going on? Rube doesn't usually do that kind of thing unless it's for a good reason." She frowned. "I know he never does anything like this for me"

"Georgia, the weather is getting bad. Let's go home, where it's nice and cozy and warm. Please?" The forced cheery tone in her voice thinly masked her annoyance.

"Well Daisy, not everybody is getting a day off today. I have a reap to do downtown. You don't think it's a car accident do you? I hope it isn't. Because those are impossible to do!"

An hour later, George was downtown where she then reaped the soul of a tall young, brunette woman who was killed by a falling icicle in front of the bakery. After her soul went to the lights, George and Daisy proceeded back to the car where they found it buried by the snowplow.

"Damn it, damn it, useless piece of shit!" George screamed as she kicked the front of her completely buried car.

"Georgia, what did you expect when you park it on the side of the road?"

"Well I didn't expect the fucking snowplow to come! We were only gone for fifteen fucking minutes!"

"Well. Someone is going to have to dig it out now...but I can't help you."

George glared at Daisy? "Why the hell not?"

"Delicate hands...and a fresh manicure." Daisy held up her hands.

"I don't give a shit about your damn manicure! I can't drive a snowball all the way home!"

Daisy sighed and looked at her perfectly finished nails. "Sorry Georgia but this manicure cost a lot of money. I'm sure we can get some nice person to help us out."

George threw her hands up in frustration and said "Fine! I'll do it myself, while you can freeze in the cold."

"No Georgia, I think I'll go and get a coffee..or maybe a hot chocolate..decisions, decisions" said Daisy as she walked away.

It took George almost a full hour to scoop away the heavy snow from the tires alone, and another twenty minutes to clean off the car itself. Daisy on the other hand, went to the coffee shop nearby to enjoy a nice hot cup of tea while she watched through the window as George worked to clear the snow.

After that, they left for home where they found Mason sitting on the front step.

"Mason? Why on Earth are you sitting outside in the blizzard?" asked Daisy disbelievingly.

"I'm locked out of the fucking house! I've been freezing my ass off waiting for the two of you to arrive back here and let me in!" yelled Mason.

"Where's your key Mason?" George exasperated.

"I left it in the fucking house!"

Later that night, Daisy and George went to bed, while Mason slept out on the couch for the night. Everything was peaceful and quiet inside the house. Sometime around three in the morning, George and Mason heard a blood curdling shriek from Daisy's room. George and Mason ran to her room and opened the door. Daisy was thrashing her legs and arms wildly, her face was shiny with perspiration and tears.

"SOMEBODY LET ME OUT! HELP ME! PLEASE!." she shrieked

Mason and George looked at each other in alarm.

A/N: Cliffhanger!Sorry it took so long to do this update! My next chapter should be in by the end of next week after my exams. Read AND review please.


	5. Another nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Dead Like Me, only own the story.

**Authors Note:** Well here it is another chapter. Without a doubt, there is more to come because the story is not over yet! ENJOY this chapter. And PLEASE REVIEW this chapter. And maybe..just maybe the next chapter will come sooner.

Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys give me inspiration.

Mason and George looked at Daisy's thrashing form, she was screaming incoherently and kicking her feet.

"Mason. We have to wake her!" George started towards the bed, but Mason stopped her.

"No. I'll wake her."

"Mason?" Surprised, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Go back to bed George. I'll wake her." he reassured her.

Reluctantly, George walked out of the room and quietly closed the door.

Mason looked over at Daisy. She had stopped moving and yelling, and was sobbing quietly instead. Mason walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. Unsure of what he should do, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wake up." He whispered hesitantly. No response.

"Daisy! Wake up!" he gently shook her.

That did it. She bolted upright with a startled gasp. Her breaths came in sharp, ragged gasps and she was trembling violently.

"Shh. Daisy it's alright, it's alright! I'm here." he soothed.

She looked at Mason sitting next to her. She frowned slightly, unsure of why he was there.

"Mason...what?" her voice sounded hoarse from screaming.

"You were shouting and crying in your sleep. I woke you."

Daisy wrapped her arms around her stomach. She leaned forward as a wave of nausea passed over her. This nightmare; even though it was the exact same night mare from the night before, had been more intense.

And as much as she tried to keep her emotions under control in front of Mason, it was not working. She could not shake the heavy feeling of dread which threatened her control. Daisy shut her eyes tight and breathed in deep, shaky breaths. It was the only thing she could do to keep from screaming out.

Mason looked at her in worry. Thoughts raced through his mind. 'Why is Daisy so upset? Why was she screaming for help? What could be so terrible that she won't talk to me or George?'

"Daisy..do you want to talk about it? Because it might help to..to, you know. Talk about it..."he asked.

She shook her head. "No Mason, I'm fine." her voice wavered towards the end.

She wasn't ready to talk about her nightmare to anyone. Especially Mason. Not yet. She wasn't ready to tell him about her death. How she burned to death in a theatre costume room, what she felt when she realized noone was coming to her rescue, or how terrified and cold she felt in her heart as that blanket of smoke smothered her, killing her.

Yet, she was grateful for his company. She didn't like being alone. But he always made her feel safe. Sure, he was either drunk or high most of the time, and yeah he screwed up a lot...but when it mattered, he could be the most understanding, and caring person she knew. But she would never let him know how much she thought of him. Not yet.

Mason put a comforting hand on her back and realized how badly she was trembling.

"God Daisy...your trembling! I'll go get you some water." he got up and headed to the kitchen.

She took a deep breath, trying to get the nightmare off her mind before Mason came back.

"I have to stop letting this stupid nightmare get to me. It's done! It's been done for the last sixty-seven years! Why is it making me feel like this NOW! I don't want to feel like this anymore..." she mumbled, suddenly finding herself on the verge of tears once more.

"Oh no.." she whispered as the tears started to fall once more.

'For God's sakes Daisy, get a grip! Stop being a baby!' She thought to herself. 'You should be able to control yourself better than this you are an actress, a master of deception! '

She closed her eyes tightly in a vain attempt to stem the flow of tears. It was not working.

'Stop it! You can not cry like some kind of ninny. Not in front of Mason! '

Daisy got up out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door and rested her back against it. She closed her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath. Once she regained her composure, she flicked on the light switch and squinted against the harsh brightness that flooded her vision.

Once she got used to the light, she walked over to the mirror. She sighed. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy from crying and her face was covered in a this film of sweat and tears. She reached over and grabbed a cloth from the towel rack and wet it. She wiped her face. The water was cool and soothing against her raw skin.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Daisy. Are you ok in there?"

She cleared her throat and answered, "I'm fine. Just freshening up a bit!" she called back.

"Oh great." she muttered.

Mason handed her the glass of water When she walked out of the bathroom. But she shook her head.

"Thanks Mason, but I think I'll have some coffee instead." she said as she headed out to the kitchen. George was sitting at the table.

"Oh. Good morning Georgia."

"There is some coffee left if you want some." said the teenager.

Daisy sat down at the table with George.

"Well, I think I'll be heading off back to bed now." Yawned Mason. "Night Georgie, night Daisy."

He started to walk towards the living room, but stopped halfway.

"Daisy are you going with us to the waffle house with me and George tomorrow?"

"No. Tomorrow, I think I will go shopping."

George looked at Daisy incredulously.

"Daisy, there is two feet of snow on the ground out there. How are you going to get to the mall?"

"Oh right. Well then, I'll spend my day at home, catching up on my reading." Daisy frowned.

"Georgia dear, it just occurred to me how early it is. Why are you up?"

"Because I can't get back to sleep. Why are you up?"

George looked Daisy in the eye. She didn't want some bullshit 'I can't sleep' answer, she wanted the truth.

"I couldn't sleep... it's too cold in my room." Daisy hoped that answer would satisfy George.

"Oh really?" George crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Yup." Daisy said as she fidgeted with the handle of the coffee mug.

George shook her head and sighed.

"Daisy...you want to know the real reason I am up? Because you were screaming in your sleep. You were having a nightmare, obviously a really bad one."

"And if I did? Jesus what's the big deal Georgia?"

"The big deal is that this isn't the first time you were screaming in terror in your sleep! It happened last night too!"

"Ok Georgia, So I had a bad dream. Will you just drop it? I'm fine!"

"No Daisy I am not going to 'drop it' because I'm worried about you! And so is Mason!"

George was almost yelling now as her impatience grew.

"What is up with you Daisy! You have been acting oddly lately, and all I want to know is _why_!" George yelled.

"Georgia just leave me alone!" Daisy yelled back "A nightmare or two never hurt anyone, especially me. I am FINE! Now will you just leave me alone ok? Besides...it's complicated and...and I really don't want to talk about it." Her voice was almost a whisper towards the end.

Daisy got up and quickly left the kitchen, leaving George to herself.

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait but work got in the way of things. But the next chapter is under way now. So hopefully it will be up within a week or two.


	6. Not any easier

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Like Me

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I am pleased at the reviews I received on my other chapter. Don't stop reviewing!

* * *

Mason and George walked into the waffle house and made their way over to where Roxy and Rube were sitting.

"Nice of you to finally join us." said Rube as he pulled out his brown leather book of post-its.

"Well it's not exactly my fault Rube. Mason had to dig the car out of the driveway."

Kiffany walked over to the small booth.

"And what can I get you today?" she asked

"I'll have a coffee please" said George

" Is that all?"

"Yes please Kiffany."

Kiffany looked at Mason.

"Nothing for me thanks."

Kiffany flipped another page on her notepad and walked away.

Rube frowned as he looked at George.

"What's up with you? You look like you didn't sleep at all last night."

"You can thank Daisy for that." George yawned. "She woke me and Mason up yet again last night."

"You have to do something about her Rube!" said Mason. "I'm bloody fucking worried about her. I have never seen her act so strange. She won't talk to me or George about it either. She just goes on like there is nothing wrong. Maybe you should talk to her." said Mason.

"I've already talked to her." said Rube.

"You have?" asked George. "Well? Tell me! Because I asked her last night and she gave me some bullshit answer about being to cold in her room."

"Listen. If she tells you, she tells you. If she chooses not to, it's her choice." He put the elastic back on his brown leather book.. "I have to leave now kiddies. I have a 10:30 assignment and I'm not about to be late. Enjoy the coffee." He said as he got up and left the little green booth.

"Fuck what he says. I going to get an answer!" pouted George.

----------------------

While Mason and George were at the waffle house, Daisy was home sitting at the kitchen table reading her magazine and drinking a cup of coffee.

Daisy flipped another page in her magazine as she sipped her coffee. She looked at the page in front of her. It was an advertisement for perfume, Chanel No. 5. Her favourite. Daisy looked at it, but her mind was elsewhere.

She couldn't get her mind off of the past two nights. Each nightmare disturbed her more than the first. And it scared her how much it was affecting her now. Why this year? It was as if the last sixty-six death anniversaries didn't even happen! Why now!

She turned the next page. Another advertisement. This time it was for a new brand of smoke detectors. The picture was a burning house with the words '_Will you get out in time?'._

Daisy's blood ran cold. Suddenly, she saw herself inside that costume room with the scorching flames growing closer and higher around her.

"No!" Daisy slammed the magazine shut and stood up.

But that didn't help anything. She could still hear the fire bell and the disappearing footsteps above her head.

"NO!" Daisy screamed as she took the magazine and threw it as hard as she could across the kitchen.

Daisy sat back down again, putting her head in her hands as she thought to herself.

'What the hell was that! Throwing things around like a child. Grow up! You know...you CAN beat this. Only tonight to get through then it's over. No more nightmares. Just stop thinking about it!'

Daisy sighed. She walked over to the window and looked out. It was snowing lightly. The sidewalks had been cleared and the roads plowedChildren were enjoying their day off school by building snowmen and snow forts in their front lawns

"I think I will do a little shopping today." she said to herself.

"Daisy? Are you home?" George called out as she walked through the door. She looked at the coat rack. Daisy's jacket and scarf were missing.

"Must have gone out." George muttered to herself. She called out to Mason."Mason! I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back later."

After hearing his reply, George got in her car and drove downtown. She knew that Daisy loved those little boutiques there.

---------------------

Around noon, Daisy walked into the Waffle House. The bell over the door jingled as she opened it. She spotted Rube sitting alone at the usual booth. She walked over and sat down with him.

"Why, Rube what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Finishing lunch. Why are you here?."

"I came to get coffee. I need a little caffeine perk to get me through the day.."

Kiffany walked over to the booth

"What can I get you today?".

"Just a coffee please."

Kiffany nodded and walked away, returning with a steaming cup of coffee moments later.

"George tells me you had another nightmare last night." said Rube.

Kiffany returned with a cup of coffee. Daisy took it gratefully, and took a long sip. She sighed

"This isn't getting any easier to deal with Rube." she said as she looked at him. "Why won't the pain get easier? It's been sixty-six years already! You'd think that I would have moved on already!"

"Well. That depends, really."

"On what?"

"On wether or not you let yourself grieve." He said.

It was true. She never did let herself grieve her own death. She always pushed it aside, thinking that it would go away on its own. But did it? No.

Daisy shrugged.

"Well Rube, I'm not the kind of girl who likes to dwell on the past. What's done is done..."

"Is that really true Daisy?" he asked her as he put a twenty dollar bill on the table. "Lunch is on me." He said as he got up and left Daisy in the booth.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is going to be up by the end of next week or sooner. 


	7. Midnight moments

Disclaimer: I don't anything related to Dead Like Me. Only the story.

A/N: Thanks to all of the people who reviewed my last few chapters! You guys are the ones who make the chapters come quicker! Keep reviewing!

* * *

Daisy sat in the booth for a long time, drinking cup, after cup, after cup of coffee. She needed to stay awake. No sleep meant no nightmares. No nightmares meant no waking Mason and George up in the middle of the night.

At about 4:00, Roxy came in and sat down with Daisy and ordered some food. Daisy ordered another cup of coffee.

"Doesn't that fuck with your sleep?" asked Roxy, watching Daisy sip her coffee.

"I'm up anyway."

Roxy stared at her.

"What's going on with you Daisy?" frowned Roxy "You're acting so strange. It's not like you.."

Daisy stared into her coffee avoiding eye contact with Roxy.

"Nothing is going on with me, Roxy."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." said Daisy, still avoiding eye contact. "...Roxy, how long have you been dead? Twenty years?"

Roxy frown deepened. This was an odd question coming from Daisy.

"Yeah something like that...Why do you ask?"

Daisy shrugged. "Just curious I guess."

Roxy raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Is something going on with you and your death date?"

"You wouldn't understand.."

"The hell I wouldn't! _What_ is going on with you Daisy?"

Daisy sighed. "My death anniversary is coming up. Ok? And it's got me a bit edgy."

"But you've been dead for at least-"

"Sixty-six years. And tomorrow it will be sixty-seven." Frustrated, Daisy shook her head. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

Roxy sighed and looked at Daisy.

"Does Rube know?"

"Yes."

"Mason and George?"

"No." Daisy shot a warning look at Roxy "And they're not going to find out. Understood?"

Roxy nodded.

Daisy got up and put her coat on. "I'm leaving. Remember not a word to Mason or George about this!"

"I know! I know! I heard you the first time." said Roxy.

Daisy smiled to herself and left the Waffle House to go home. The walk home was cold, very cold. But Daisy didn't care.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time she finally got home it was well after supper.

"Daisy? Is that you?" George called from the living room.

"Yes. Sorry to be so late. I went for a walk."

Daisy hung up her coat on the coat rack and went into the kitchen and got another cup of coffee. She sat down at the kitchen table with George.

"It's freezing outside. Why the hell would you want to go for a walk?" asked George as she walked into the kitchen.

"To try to clear my mind about a few things." Daisy poured herself a cup of coffee.

George raised an eyebrow. "Daisy, it's 6:23 in the evening...why are you drinking coffee?"

"Why not?"

"Are you _trying_ to stay awake or something? Because if you drink coffee this late, then you won't sleep easily you know because the caffeine-"

"I am fully aware of how caffeine works Georgia. You don't have to talk to me like I'm some kind of idiot!" Daisy snapped.

"Christ Daisy, you don't have to snap at me! What the fuck is your problem?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that NOTHING is wrong? I am sick of everybody asking me that! Leave me alone and mind your own fucking business!" Daisy yelled

And with that statement, Daisy got up and stormed out of the kitchen and into her room, slamming the door behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------

Daisy spent the better half of the night reading her books and magazines. At 2:50am she yawned and walked out to the kitchen to get another cup of coffee.

She saw Mason sitting at the kitchen table rearranging various pill bottles and beer bottles with intense concentration.

"Mason it's late. Why are you still up? Go to bed."

He chuckled softly. "No."

"Why not?"

"Not tired."

"Hmm." she nodded. "Because of the drugs?"

"No...ok maybe a little bit."

"Ah." she raised an eyebrow " And because of the booze?"

"No." he smiled and s shook his head.

Daisy sipped her coffee and looked out the window. The street had an orange glow to it because of the streetlight.

"Why are _you_ awake at this hour Daisy?"

Daisy sighed, looked into her coffee and shrugged. "Not tired..."

Mason looked at Daisy's hand that was holding the coffee cup handle. It was shaking slightly. He frowned slightly.

"Daisy...Your hand.." he pointed at it.

She looked at it and was surprised to see it shaking.

"Oh." she clenched and unclenched her fist to try and get it to stop shaking, but gave up quickly when she realized that it wasn't helping.

"Too much coffee I guess." said Daisy.

Mason put his hand over hers and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Daisy..what's wrong?" his voice filled with concern. "You can tell me things Daisy..I'll listen to you."

Daisy got up from her chair and walked over to the sink and set her cup of coffee down.

"There's nothing to listen to because you can't help me.." she sighed.

"What do you mean I can't help you?" said Mason.

Daisy realised what she had said. She had meant to say 'Because there is nothing to help me with.' But she had slipped up.

"I'm going to bed Mason." she said hastily as she washed out the cup and put it by the side of the sink.

Mason wouldn't stand for it. "Daisy. You've said it. I CAN help you with whatever problem you're having right now darling. Just..let me help you please." he said as he put a hand on her arm.

"You can't, Mason!" she was close to tears now.

"Why the hell not!"

"Because it happened a long time ago!" Daisy stopped and turned away from Mason and leaned heavily on the edge of the sink.

Mason stared at her dumbfounded. 'What had happened a long time ago? He thought to himself. 'Why is she upset about it now?'

"What happened a long time ago Daisy?"

"Nothing happened."

"But you said-"

"Forget what I said!"

"But I heard you say-"

"You heard nothing! It's the drugs talking! Y-you're hearing voices in your head!"

Mason saw that her shoulders shook and that she was gripping the counter so tightly that her knuckles were white. He went over to her and put a arm around her shoulders.

"Daisy..darling, what happened?"

Daisy shook her head, tears welled up in her eyes.

"I can't Mason..." her voice was barely a whisper. "I'm going to bed... get some sleep Mason."

Daisy turned abruptly and quickly left the room. Daisy closed her bedroom door behind her and leaned her back against it. She slid down to the floor and hugged her knees. Her breath hitched in her throat and tears flooded her vision, but she did not allow herself to cry.

After she got her composure, she got up and walked over to the bed and turned off the light. She closed her eyes, settling into a less than peace full sleep.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be here in a couple of weeks! Take a minute and reveiw please! 


	8. In the end

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Dead Like Me.

A/N: Ok.. This is the big chapter. The chapter that all of my awesome reviewers have been waiting for!

* * *

George woke up to the sound of her alarm clock beeping loudly in her ear. She groaned and hit the snooze button. 

Fifteen minutes later it went off again, this time, George unplugged the little clock and went back to sleep.

An hour later, at 9:00, she woke up and staggered sleepily into the kitchen to get some coffee, but stopped when she saw Mason. He had fallen asleep on the table. Various pill bottles and empty beer bottles surrounded his head in a strange sort of halo.

George walked over to him "Mason get up.We have to leave." No response.

She shook him by the shoulder. "Mason get up!"

He awoke with a snort. He wiped the drool off his chin with his sleeve and yawned.

"I had a dream last night...I was being chased by giant pills..Tic-tacs I think..."

"Those aren't pills, Mason."

"I don't care...bloody vicious they were..."

George rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Let's go."

"Daisy talked to me last night"

George stopped. "And what did she say?"

"Said I can't help her because it happened a long time ago."

"Hmm." George frowned. "We should try to ask Rube again."

----------------------

Mason and George sat in the car outside the Waffle House.

"Ok. Remember, if we want this to work we have to be subtle, ask him casually and try to catch him off guard." Said George

Mason nodded.

"Great! Let's go. But remember, be _subtle_." Said George as she got out of her car.

They went in and joined Rube and Roxy at their usual booth. George picked up the menu and pretended to be interested in it. She whispered to Mason, who was sitting beside her. "O.k Mason, let me do the talking." She then spoke to Rube. "Rube, what are you going to hav-"

"Rube what the fuck is going on with Daisy!" Mason interrupted.

George elbowed him, hard, in the side.

"Ow! No need to be violent Georgie." He rubbed his side.

Rube looked to Mason with concern. "Why do you ask?"

"She talked to me last night, she didn't say much though, something about something happening a while ago... Whatever that means." He stopped deep in thought. And then looked at Rube. "But you'd probably know what it meant . . . what does it mean?"

"It means that you should leave her alone and mind your own fucking business." Said Roxy before Rube got a chance to speak.

"Oh and what? You're sticking up for her now or something? You're probably just as curious as we are!" Said George.

"For your information, I'm not curious about it. She already told me what was going on." Roxy looked pleased with the expressions on both George, and Mason's, faces.

"Why would she tell you?" asked Mason

"Because, maybe I'm not asking her all the time. And maybe because she trusts me a little more than she trusts the two of you." Roxy said "And with good reason." She muttered under her breath.

Rube took out his leather book of post-its. "I've got post-its for everyone." He said, breaking up the heated conversation between the reapers. He handed out the assignments to each of them.

George looked at hers. "This isn't until midnight...lucky me! I have the whole day off!"

"Don't you have a job?" asked Roxy.

"Yep. But I took the week off. I told Delores that my sponsor was taking me on a week long camping trip in Kamloops." George said.

Roxy shot her an annoyed glance. "Telling some bullshit lie, about some bullshit camping trip just to get a fucking week off? If you don't like working there, why don't you just quit?"

"Because I get paid there for doing almost nothing."

Roxy rolled her eyes. "I have to go. My reap is in half an hour." She got up and left the booth.

---------------------------

Daisy turned over and looked at the clock.10: 00am it blinked. She sighed and got up. She was thankful that she didn't have any nightmares, but, that would be because she didn't really sleep.

She went into the kitchen to make some breakfast for herself. Today, she felt like bacon and eggs. Daisy took the cooking oil out of the fridge and tried to unscrew the cap, but her hands shook so badly now, that it took four attempts to get it open. She poured the oil into the pan, dropping the bottle accidentally, spilling oil over the stove top. She hastily wiped it up with a dishtowel, and placed the bacon into the pan.

She poured herself a cup of coffee, feeling exhausted. All the coffee she had drank the previous night, gave her an unsatisfying and restless, sleep.

She sat down at the table drinking her coffee. She glanced at the wall calender. Today was December 13. This was it. After today, all the stress, and the nightmares would go away. At least she hoped they did.

'Ok Daisy, you've come this far.' she thought to herself. 'Just get through today... then you won't have to deal with it again.'

Daisy turned in her chair to check on the bacon. She let out a yell and jumped up as she looked at the burner. The cooking oil-soaked dishtowel, had been touching the burner, and was on fire!

Daisy stopped in her tracks, rooted to the spot, she couldn't move. She could only stare as the flames slowly spread to a box of crackers on the counter, which was touching the flaming dishtowel.

Daisy knew she had to act, but she could only stare, transfixed by the flames as they rose higher and higher, spreading to the curtains which hung down to the counter. A billow of thick smoke rose from the flames.

The shrill beeping of the smoke detector snapped Daisy out of her daze. She gasped and grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall and quickly extinguished the growing flames.

After the flames had disappeared under a sea of foam, she let the extinguisher drop to the floor. Daisy coughed and waved her hand in front of her face to try and clear the smoke. She turned off the smoke detector and opened the window over the counter to try and get rid of the smoke from the kitchen before Mason and George got home.

She slowly walked over to the table and sat down, feeling shaky, and beyond exhausted. The past few nights of sleeplessness were starting to take their toll on her, but she wouldn't get sick or pass out from the exhaustion, since her reaper body didn't get sick...but sometimes she wished it would, sometimes she just wanted to pass out and never wake up again, or be able to get a true headache, or to bleed openly from a cut. But those days were gone. Gone with the wind, so to speak.

Daisy didn't know how long she just sat at the table, lost in her own thoughts, but after a while, George and Mason were home again.

The first thing George noticed was the smell of smoke.

"Oh shit!" she said as she rushed out to the kitchen, thinking that there was a fire. George saw the mess of the stove and counter, and the burnt curtains.

"Daisy! What happened here?" yelled George.

"Relax Georgia, It was just a little fire, everything's fixed now." Daisy said dismissively.

"FIXED! This is not fixed!" George waved wildly at the mess on the counter and stove.

Hearing the yelling going on in the kitchen, Mason decided to see what was wrong.

"I'll clean it up Georgia, ok? You're making this a lot more difficult than it has to be."Said Daisy, frustrated with the teenager.

"_I'm_ making it more difficult? _I'm_ not the one who practically burnt the fucking house down!"

"George, calm down." Said Mason

"Shut the fuck up Mason! I'm not talking to you." She said.

"He's right, Georgia, you're overreacting. And to be honest, I do not need it today!"

"Oh right, you're in a_ mood _this week, I forgot." George said sarcastically.

Daisy turned on her heel and slapped George across the face. George looked stunned. Daisy never did anything like this before. Normally Daisy would just storm out of the room, but she never hit anyone...not even Mason.

George opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when she could think of nothing to say. Daisy, on the other hand, had plenty to say.

"Don't you EVER say anything like that to me again!" She yelled. "You have no IDEA what I've been through these past few days!"

"Only because you haven't told me or Mason anything about it!" George yelled back.

"How many times do I have to say it? I CAN'T TELL YOU!"

"You've told Roxy!"

"Georgia, I can't tell you!"

"Why!"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT READY TO TELL YOU ABOUT MY DEATH YET!" Daisy screamed. She put a hand to her mouth. She had not meant to say that much.

George stared. "You already did! You died in a fire on the set of Gone With the Wind!"

"That's not the whole story Georgia." Daisy's voice was almost a whisper. "You wouldn't understand anyway, since your death was virtually instantaneous. You weren't trapped in some godforsaken little room. You didn't have to watch flames and smoke close in on you, smothering you."

She continued "And you didn't have to re-live it over and over again in your dreams like I have been doing, for the past few days.." Daisy's voice broke at the end, and her eyes welled up with tears. She quickly turned and fled the kitchen, leaving Mason and George staring after her.

After a moment Mason went after her. He took a deep breath and put his hand up to knock on the door, but then dropped it to his side.

'Should I go talk to her?' He thought. 'Maybe I shouldn't..or maybe I should, I know I wouldn't want to deal with something like this alone..'

He knocked on the door. No answer. He opened it and peered inside. Daisy was standing by the window with her back to him. Her hands were gripping the edge tightly, head bent down.

"Daisy?" he asked softly. He walked over to her, she avoided his gaze. Mason saw that she was shaking badly.

"Daisy, I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong Mason.." her voice shook..

Mason took her hand in his and gave it a kiss. "Daisy darling I love you, and know you can talk to me. But you have to trust me."

"I do trust you Mason. I love you too..but some things are..are just too hard..." She choked out, unable to continue.

Mason put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Daisy shut her eyes. The stress and pain of the past few days seemed to crash through her at this moment, and the tears which she had been desperately fighting, were starting to spill down her cheeks. She buried her face into his shoulder and hugged him tighter as she started to cry.

Mason knew that she had been having nightmares, but he never knew the extent of it all, and it broke his heart to see her this upset. But he loved her, and it made him happy to know that she loved him back. He kissed her hair and rubbed her back as her body shook with quiet sobs.

They held each other close, even after her sobs subsided.

"Mason..." her voice was hoarse and dry.

"Shh..it's ok Daisy." he whispered. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah...I will be."she said

He sighed. "Did you really mean it?"

"What?"

"When you said you loved me.."

She smiled and pulled back so she could see his face, she caressed his cheek with her hand and kissed him. "I really did ."

Mason smiled and then turned towards the door "Daisy darling do you want to get a drink?"

"Yea, but I don't really want to face Georgia right now.."

"I'll go and get you one then."

Mason walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

A minute later there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Daisy? It's George. Can we talk?"

"Just a moment." Daisy called out

Daisy went over to the mirror and made sure there was no trace that she had been crying.

"Come in Georgia."

"Daisy..I'm really sorry. You were right, I _was_ overreacting. The curtains can be replaced, it's not a big deal.." George said .

"You can't take all the blame Georgia. The fire was an accident, but it's my fault I didn't put it out asquick as I should have. And I'm sorry I slapped you so hard, but that comment was very hurtful."

George sat down on the bed beside Daisy. "I know..I really didn't mean it. I didn't know what you were dealing with..because it HAS been a long time since you died hasn't it?"

"Yes. I don't know what it is about this year, but it's affecting me like it only _just_ happened."

"Well, you could have told us Daisy. You told Roxy. But you can trust us too...despite what Roxy says" George rolled her eyes.

"I know. I was going to tell you..but it's just one of those things that I don't like to talk about to other people."

"Well you have told us how you died before."

"Yes, but I didn't tell you how much pain it caused me."

Mason walked into the bedroom holding drinks.

"Hey Georgie, you want a drink?"

"No, I'm going to go get some lunch at the Waffle House. You want to come?"

"Sure." said Mason

George looked at Daisy "You coming?"

Daisy shook her head and smiled "No, I'm not feeling very hungry right now."

Mason walked over to Daisy and kissed her on the lips. George raised her eyebrows in surprise, but grinned and walked out of the room to give them some privacy.

"I'll see you later Daisy." he said. He walked after George.

Daisy sighed and got up walking over to the window, she gazed out. It was snowing lightly. She watched George and Mason drive down the street in George's red mustang.

'So is this going to be a recurrence every year Daisy?' she thought to herself 'If it is...at least everyone knows about it...and you wouldn't have to go through this again..but at least now, you can actually start to truly get over this, and go on with your unlife.'

* * *

A/N: IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! Wow. This was a lot of fun to write! And I hope you all enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thanks! I really would appreciate your input, becaue that is what makes it all worth it in the end! 


	9. Authors note

Well, I know it has been a while since I have written or done anything else for this story, which I had written and completed when I was in the eleventh grade, now, after a bit more education in grammer, and afer letting time pass, I realized i wanted to do some revision. As you will notice(or maybe not if you have only just read this fic) I have started to revise the chapters because I have noticed grammatical errors as well as some things I am not happy about with the story. So far I have revised the first two chapters of this fic. The rest will follow shortly.

I hope you enjoy them! Please reveiw!!


End file.
